


Alive

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon DraculPost "school hard" season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

Buffy walked through the graveyard, stake in hand and eyes narrowed, intent. She was upset, some daemon or vampyre was going to pay for her pain and they were going to pay dearly. She’d already met with one vampyre and she’d killed it in record time—but it wasn’t enough. The pain and confusion was still in her heart and it was maddening. 

That’s when she saw it. There was a shadow against a tree, human, or vampyre. She knew instantly who it was: Spike. He was leaning against a weeping willow, in the shadow, just watching her. She got the feeling he’d been watching her. He moved, pulling something out of his pocket, then there was a sudden flame, the lighting of a cigarette. The lighter was put back in his pocket and she watched him take a drag off it. “Those things’ll kill you." she said angrily. 

“You and I both know that it’s a little late for that, luv." Spike said and stepped out of the shadow. He wore his trench, black t-shirt, blood red silk shirt, black jeans and army boots, his bleached blond hair was messy: he’d been fighting. He stalked towards her, she eyed him warily, disgusted with herself because of the other night. “It’s a bit late to be out here, don’t you think? Shouldn’t you be at home tucked in bed where no mean nasty can have at you?" he asked, grinning. 

“Shut up, Spike. If you came here to talk then you can leave…but if you came here to fight…" a slow smile spread across her face. 

“Actually, I did come here to fight." He told her, finishing off his cigarette. “I just couldn’t wait, wanted to see if you’re all your cracked up to be. Bloody minions come home with stories big but they have a way of playing things up. Wanted to see what you had in person, a warm up fight, we can both see what we’re up against. What do you say, Buffy, want to see if you can kick my arse?" he asked. 

“I already know I can kick you arse, Spike, if you fight we fight. I don’t give out freebees." She said, gripping the stake. “So—are you ready to die yet?" 

“You talk big, but can you know what you know without seeing me fight? Come on—have at me." He said and opened his arms. “Give it your best." 

Buffy stood, looking at him, they looked each other down for a good minute before Spike started to laugh, but she kicked him in the jaw, he stumbled back and caught himself, catching her fist which was headed towards his face. He twisted it behind her back but she kicked over her head and he let go. Dropping to his haunches he kicked her feet out from under her and she fell, catching herself with her arm she did a back handspring and landed on top of a headstone, looking down at him. “You’re good, Slayer!" Spike laughed. “But you’re predictable." 

She jumped over his head, landing with her back towards him, he kicked her hard and she flew into a tree, arms catching herself and turning to block a punch. He ducked and brought his fist up into her stomach, she cried out and brought her elbow into the top of his head, he fell back and she jumped on top of him, punching him across the face, he took it but then grabbed her wrists and slammed his head into hers. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, falling on her back. He straddled on top of her and punched her in the face. “Just like old times, eh’ luv?" he asked, she shrieked and punched him across his face. 

She grabbed his shoulders and sent him flying over her head, he landed in a roll neatly and got to his feet when she did, facing her, she was breathing hard and he was grinning. “Not as easy as you though, huh Slayer?" he asked. 

“I don’t like talking." She growled and launched herself at him. 

“No talk, more play, my type of girl." He laughed and kicked her in the stomach. She gave an ‘oof’ but got her breath back in time to sidestep a punch, ducking a second and then catching a third, throwing him around the side of her, letting go of his wrist as he slammed into a mausoleum, he pushed back just in time to receive a foot in his back, he slammed again and she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and brought her body against him, holding him there. 

“Still think I’m fun, Spike?" Buffy asked, grinning. 

“Oh but she’s feisty." Spike said and threw himself backwards, causing her to fall, he grabbed her around the throat and threw her into a headstone, she flew right through, she groaned and looked up at him, trying to get to her feet but there was a throbbing pain in her head and shoulders. “Tell me, Slayer, are you as good at shagging as you are at fighting?" he asked, she kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees. “A little low, luv." He managed. 

“Spike, you creep, stay away from me—get out of my town and get out of my head." She demanded, getting to her feet and looking down at him. 

He kicked her in the knees and she stumbled he got to his feet and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the side of the mausoleum, cement crumbling around her, she turned to face him and found his body pressed against hers, he looked down at her, a sly grin on his face. The stake in her hand was wrenched free and broken like Styrofoam, thrown away. “I like it here, Buffy." He said huskily. “You’re a good fight and I am curious to know if you shag like in my dreams." 

“You’ll never know." She said and squirmed. 

“Is it my bastard sire?" Spike demanded, almost jealous. “Is he the one that’s keeping you?" he looked into her eyes, finding a defiant gleam in them. 

“No—it’s not Angel—it’s you." Buffy said. “You disgust me." She said and pushed him off of her, he stumbled back and looked at her angrily. 

“I could have had you, Slayer." Spike declared. “You were mine—if we’d been fighting then I’d have had you." 

“Stay away from me, Spike." Buffy told him. 

“I can’t stop the dancing." Spike told her. 

“Is that what we’re doing, Spike?" Buffy asked, her voice disgusted. 

“That’s all we’ve ever done." He grinned again. “I’ll be seeing you." he said and took off into the night. 

 

“You are the two worst students that I have. You are brazen, hotheaded troublemakers with no thought but to your own well being. The both of you have made enough trouble for an expulsion but I am going to be fair about this." Principal Schneider looked at the two girls sitting in front of him, one was tall and thin with long, black hair running down her back, she was very pale with black makeup and lipstick, she wore a leather corset with a short, leather skirt that went only a third of the way down her thighs. But underneath the skirt was lace that hung down to her ankles, her feet were decked in huge leather boots that went up to her knees and there were rings on all of her black nail-polished fingers. She sat lax in the chair, looking annoyed up at the older man, not at all worried about what he was saying. 

The other girl was short and blond, she wore a pink halter top with a silver star on it, black rocker bracelets and black, leather pants. She was paying close attention to the Principal, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Buffy Summers? I’d like you to meet your new best friend: Natasha Bard. The two of you will be spending most of your waking hours together; she is already in most of your classes, you will stay together during all breaks and you will stay after school with each other in that library you love so much, Buffy, and do your homework. Not only that but you will be coordinating the parent/teacher night which is on Saturday. You will turn the lounge into a habitable place for adults, you will work refreshments and you will make the schedule for the bells, not only that but you will deal with any complaints that were filed last year and make sure that they do not happen this time. If either of you decides that you are above this or does not help the other then you will be expelled. Are we clear?" He asked. 

“Yes—we’re clear, very clear—aren’t we clear?" Buffy asked, looking over at the girl who rolled her eyes. “We’re clear." Buffy reassured. 

“Good. Now get out." He ordered. 

 

“So—we’ll make the banners during break, refreshments early Saturday and we’ll meet after school to plan the rest?" Buffy asked, looking over at the beautiful Gothic girl who was playing with her gum. “Hey! Earth to Natasha! This is our futures we’re playing with here!" Buffy said, a bit panicked. 

“Whoa, calm down." She said, Buffy was surprised her voice had a beautiful British accent to it, not a harsh one like Spike’s but much softer and musical. “It’s only school." 

“Yea! And without school no college and without college…" 

“A lack of a huge headache?" Natasha suggested. “Look—I don’t know you—I don’t really care if I do end up knowing you but from looks of it you’re in for an aneurysm by the time you hit twenty. You want to know what’s really wrong with you, Summers? Me and mine have been watchin’ you for a while. You fight your daemons and such but you’re so tight-assed that you can’t seem to have a little fun once in a while." She said, grinning. 

“My mental daemons you mean." Buffy said, her eyes wide. 

“Yea and in some mental anguish…no I’m talking about the bumpy things that run around Sunnydale every time the sun decides to siesta! You know, vampyres and crap like that." She said, rolling her eyes. “You’re the Slayer, come on, lighten up! Your life lasts for what, twenty years? You have to put down that stake and dance some time." 

“Wha…" Buffy trailed off. “How do you know?" she asked, grabbing Natasha’s arm, not afraid of force with this girl anymore. The girl grinned wider when her back was slammed against the wall; she looked down at Buffy, eyes sparkling. “Is there some sort of a make the Slayer’s life hell club? Or find the Slayer out or know what a Slayer is? Because I was completely unaware." 

“Summers. Calm." Natasha said, pulling free but staying close to the small blond. “All of us know, my crew. We know all about your little battles and everything, it’s not like it’s not obvious. You coop yourselves up in that library with that Watcher of yours all day and you freak out when someone goes in to actually check out a book…from the library." She laughed; her laughter was dark but haunting. “Live a little." 

“I live just fine, thank you very much. Stay out of my business, or else you’ll get hurt." Buffy said, almost unaware of the foreboding tone in her voice. 

Natasha leaned close to the Slayer, her hands sliding around the girl’s waist. “Was that a threat?" she whispered, Buffy realized the discomfort of the position that the taller dark girl had just put her in and pulled away, sickened. Natasha laughed, turning and walking down the hall, her group was sitting against the wall; they stood up when she came to them, surrounding her, a sea of black. “We’ll meet tomorrow in the front of the school, Slayer, just remember! We’ll be watching!" 

Buffy watched them go, disgusted before turning to leave but finding herself running straight into Willow. “Wills!" she said, catching the redhead before she fell. “Sorry!" 

“Oh—it’s fine." Willow said hurriedly. “W-what happened with Schneider?" she asked. “Did he get all…grrr?" she asked, indicating the principal’s legendary short temper. 

“Totally." Buffy said. “He paired me with this weird girl, Natasha, we have to stick together at all hours of the day." She said, shivering. “And the girl…she knew who I was." 

“Oh, I’ve seen her. Her group gives me the willies." Willow said, crossing her arms. “They seem so…" 

“Dark?" Buffy suggested, Willow nodded. “But, Willow, she knew that I was the Slayer and she said that they watch me." She explained. “And then…I think she tried to make a move on me." She said, wrinkling her nose. 

“You mean she wanted to fight?" Willow asked innocently, then she saw Buffy’s look. “Oh…Oh!" she exclaimed. “I—I knew what you meant." She said quickly. “And I think…ewww…comes to mind." 

“And I have to stay with the girl." Buffy complained. “She creeps me, total wiggins." The two girls started to walk down the hall to the library. “Where did you come from all giddy, tell." Buffy said, smiling. 

“Giddy? I wasn’t giddy! There was no giddiness." She said quickly. “Okay, maybe just a little giddiness." She grinned. “I was talking to Oz." She disclosed. 

“Oz?" Buffy exclaimed. “Meow! I didn’t figure you for a groupie." She said excitedly, when she saw the blank look she explained. “I thought you knew! Oz is the lead guitar in The Dingoes, he’s in a band." Buffy said, looking at the thin redhead who had her eyes wide. “Yes, those evil, evil bandpeople." 

“E-evil?" Willow repeated. “You think he’s…evil?" she asked, a little anxious. 

“No, I just mean…never mind." Buffy said. 

“I can’t take a hint?" Cordelia’s voice came piercingly from the Library doors. “What about you? I mean you couldn’t take a hint when Ace Ventura II bombed? I mean look at those pants!" she pointed angrily down at the striped blue pants that Xander wore. “Ewww much?" 

“I’ll have you know that these pants are chick magnets!" Xander rebutted. “Well, maybe not magnets…more like eye catchers but it’s still better then walking around in an upside down garbage bag!" he said, looking down at the potato bag dress Cordelia wore. 

“Garbage bag? This dress cost my father a fortune! Where did you get your wardrobe? Goodwill?" she shrieked, stomping her foot. 

“Now, now children, do I have to separate you? Is that what you want? To be separated?" Buffy asked mockingly. 

“From him? Any day." Cordelia growled. 

“If it gets me any farther away from her then I’d pay you." Xander crossed his arms. 

“From what? Your father’s broke, everyone knows that." Cordelia said, crossing her arms too. They looked away from each other, then back and away again. 

“Well at least my father’s not a money grubber." Xander said sharply, a little tender in the area of his father’s job…he didn’t have one as of now. 

“At least my father has money to grub." Cordelia said, feeling a weird feeling of wanting to make out with Xander, she pushed it away in disgust and terror. Xander? Make out? The two didn’t go without the words ‘not in hell’ between them. 

“And they are reduced to ‘my dad’s better then your dad’." Willow commented, earning her looks from both Cordelia and Xander. “I was just saying…" 

“Have they stopped?" A frazzled looking Giles poked his head out from his office, surveyed the scene and found it safe to come out. He crossed the room. “Well now, at least it seems as though some…" 

“Well my dad is better than your dad." Cordelia said, Giles’ eyes grew wide. 

“My dad’s better then your dad!" Xander shot back. 

“No! My dad’s better then yours!" 

“Will you please stop this mindless bickering, I fear that my head will explode!" Giles exclaimed. The two students quieted and Giles removed his glasses, rubbing his nose and then replaced them. “Thank you." he said. 

“What’s new, Giles?" Buffy asked. “Any new impending death sentence upon my head? Maybe an Apocalypse or two?" she asked, flopping down on one of the library seats. “I’m all ears, anything to get me away from the creepiness that will soon envelope my life." She sighed. 

Giles looked at Willow. “S-she has to work with Natasha, this really wiggy girl." She clarified. 

“Natasha…ah yes, the famous Nat the brat…" Xander said. 

“N-no, the other one." Willow corrected. “The one that pulled a knife on Aphrodesia." 

“Oh that one." He said, walking over and laying a hand on Buffy’s shoulder. “I promise I will plant fresh flowers on your grave and personally burn all of your homework in a funeral pyre for your death." He told her. “It will be hard but I will survive, don’t worry about us, you must keep marching on to your horrible fate, you cannot escape it. It is your destiny." He said. 

“Thanks." Buffy replied dryly. “I’ll keep that in mind." 

 

“Dru, my love, I’ve finally found it." Spike announced as he walked into the room, his trench coat flying out behind him, there was a gash in the side of his face from his temple to his jawbone, sticky blood dripped down the side of his face. His hands were stained with blood and in them he held a cloth-covered crucifix. 

Dru looked up from her Taro Cards, her eyes wide and crazy. “They tell me things, Spike." She whispered. “I told them that they were being naughty but the tell me, Spikey. I wonder—if I put you in the ground would you wither and die like all the pretty daisies?" she asked, insane. 

Spike threw the cross across the table; it slid so that it was on the farthest end, away from the two vampyres. “That’s it, pet, that’s your heath." He wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders, too thin for his liking. “You haven’t eaten." He growled. 

“I’m not hungry." She said, very child like. “I want to dance." She said, standing up, she wrapped one of her arms across her waist and she brought the other above her head, bent the elbow and her hand on her opposite shoulder, she danced around. Spike grabbed her arms, holding them inner side up. There were straight, horizontal gashes about three inches long apiece, five of them on both arms. 

“Luv…" he whispered, looking up at her. “What have you gone and done?" he pulled her close, she started to cry, he ran one of his hands along her hair, the other was holding her waist, keeping her close. 

“Spikey, you’ve gone and left me." She cried. “I can’t see her…the darkness…it’s following me…like a dog…" she said, her eyebrows knitted. 

 

“I’m right here, ducks!" he exclaimed. “I haven’t left you!" he put his fingers below her chin and moved her face up towards her. “I’d never leave you." 

“Liar!" She shrieked and ripped herself away from him, her eyes wild. “Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar!" she chanted as she crumpled to the ground, her thin hands over her ears and her face in her knees. 

Spike ran to her, kneeling in front of her he pulled her into his lap, she mewed pitifully and looked up at him. “Never." He promised. 

“I can’t see you anymore, Spikey, princess can’t see you…you’ve gone into the darkness…with the Slayer…"


End file.
